


The Wedding Date

by d2fmeasurement



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: After Sarah's wedding, MacGyver and Dalton go back to their hotel room to watch Die Hard, but they end up doing something that is not watching Die Hard. It's having sex with each other.





	

When MacGyver and Dalton got back to their hotel room after Sarah’s wedding, Dalton immediately started taking his suit off. “I hate suits,” he complained. “They’re so restrictive.”

MacGyver laughed as he also started undressing. He gently said, “Or maybe you hated watching your ex marry someone who’s not you? Just guessing?”

As Dalton grabbed pajama pants and a t-shirt out of his duffel bag, he asked, “You’re seriously going to start talking about feelings with me? Did I not give off enough of a not-dealing-with-emotions vibe when I suggested we come back here and watch Die Hard?”

“I’m just saying if you wanted to watch the movie and open up about how you’re feeling…” MacGyver said. He also started changing into pajamas.

“Not happening. Put the movie on,” Dalton said.

MacGyver sat down on his bed and started flipping through the on demand options. “I don’t know if they have it,” he said with a frown.

“You’re the genius,” he said. “You can’t you get a little old TV to play a movie?”

MacGyver looked at him with amusement and said, “Not really the kind of thing you can do by just re-wiring it.”

“I bet you could if you had enough time, my little genius,” Dalton said affectionately.

MacGyver laughed. “They have Armageddon,” he said. “Will that satisfy you?”

Dalton sighed as he stretched out on his bed. “I guess today is just all about me setting my sights a little lower.”

MacGyver looked over and frowned.

Dalton shook his head. “That did not count as opening up. It was just a little quip.” When MacGyver kept looking at him with concern, he said, “You know, you’re the one who should be having all kinds of feelings, if anyone should. At least I got closure with Sarah. Nikki just may or may not come back someday… that’s the kind of open end that’ll drive a man crazy.”

“I’m fine,” MacGyver murmured, looking towards the floor.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Dalton told him. “Hey, man, listen.” He sat up and looked at MacGyver seriously. He reached across the space in between their beds to put a hand under his chin. “Just promise me you won’t stay so hung up on her that you miss out on life.”

“I won’t,” MacGyver said.

“Terrible liar,” Jack repeated, taking his hand off MacGyver’s chin. “Seriously. You could meet someone really special and miss out on a future with them because you’re obsessed with Nikki.”

“I don’t think I’ll meet anyone else as good as her,” MacGyver said softly.

“What’s so great about her?” Dalton asked.

MacGyver laughed. “You’re really asking that? She was your friend too, asshole!”

“Language!” Dalton said, laughing with surprise. “I’m not saying she wasn’t great. And beautiful. I’m just saying that you’re a catch and you’ll find someone just as amazing.”

“Someone who understands the kind of life I lead?” he asked. “And listens to me when I’m rambling about science, but also balances me out and forces me to go out in the real world…”

“Okay, now you’re just describing me,” Dalton said.

MacGyver laughed. He turned to watch the movie for a second, but then couldn’t help glancing back at Dalton. “Yeah… I mean… I guess I am.”

Dalton blinked. “What?”

MacGyver cleared his throat. “That thing you just said about how I was describing you. You’re right.”

“I was just joking,” Dalton said. He looked over at MacGyver and tilted his head. “Why are you looking at me like that, little guy?”

“Because I love you,” MacGyver said. When he saw Dalton’s surprise, he said, “I mean, I don’t feel weird saying that. You say it to me pretty much everytime I save your ass. Which is a lot.”

“Yeah and I do love you, but do you mean, like…”

MacGyver shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. We can’t know until we’ve tried, right?”

Dalton thought about it for a moment and then said, “That seems like kind of a raw deal for you.”

“What do you mean?” MacGyver asked.

“You know… you’re young and… extremely pretty in the face,” he said.

MacGyver grinned and said, “Thank you.”

“You have to know that’s just a fact,” Dalton said.

MacGyver shrugged. “I don’t know. Nikki always used to tell me I’m cute. I don’t think I really get out enough to know what the consensus is.”

Dalton laughed and said, “So, you’re like that perfect girl guys dream about who doesn’t know how beautiful she is?”

MacGyver smiled and moved over to Dalton’s bed. “You think I’m the perfect woman?”

“No offense,” Dalton said.

“I’m not offended,” MacGyver told him. “I like it.” He hesitated for a second and then added, “I used to do this thing with Nikki where I’d, uh, dress up like a schoolgirl.”

Dalton’s eyes widened and he grinned with amazement. “You? You seem so innocent.”

“I am!” MacGyver said defensively. “I’m not perverse or something. I just... “ He looked down at the floor and smiled, blushing a little. “I like making other people happy.”

Dalton grinned. He put his hand on MacGyver’s chin to get him to look at him. “You’re more perfect than I thought.”

MacGyver leaned in eagerly and kissed him. Dalton cupped his face and kissed back hard. He pulled MacGyver into his lap.

He slid his hand under MacGyver’s shirt and felt his stomach. “You have an amazing body,” he said.

MacGyver shook his head and put his hands on Dalton’s biceps as he breathily said, “You do.”

Dalton grinned and asked, “You like that?” He pushed MacGyver onto his back, playfully enough that he could easily fight him if he wanted to.

“Yes!” MacGyver said happily.

Dalton looked down and said, “Oh. I guess I didn’t have to ask if you like it.”

MacGyver followed Dalton’s eyeline to his lap. “Does that bother you?”

“No,” Dalton said, lightly running his hand over MacGyver’s bulge to assure him that he was comfortable with it. He kissed down MacGyver’s neck and then softly said, “I mean… if I’m being honest I’m more interested in the other side…”

MacGyver grinned and rolled onto his stomach.

Dalton smiled as he felt up MacGyver’s ass. “You nervous?” he asked.

“I’m nervous that things are going to be weird between us from now on,” he said. He looked back over his shoulder and said, “But, not about having sex. I’m pretty sure I’ll enjoy it.”

Dalton flipped him onto his back and looked down at him seriously. “And I’m sure that I care about you enough that I would never let things be weird or stop being your friend. Okay, sweetheart?”

MacGyver grinned and kissed him hard. “What do you want to do to me?” he asked eagerly, pressing his body against Dalton.

He laughed affectionately and said, “God, I really gotta say this side of you is pretty amazing.” He ran his hand down MacGyver’s face and then softly said, “I want to rim you, if that’s okay.” Dalton still had a very wholesome image of Mac, he couldn’t help it. Part of him expected him to ask what that even meant, but instead MacGyver rolled over.

Dalton quickly undressed him, then started licking his asshole hard. MacGyver moaned happily. “Oh my gosh, that feels so good,” he said.

Dalton grabbed his hips and started licking him harder.

MacGyver groaned and said, “You’re so sexy, Dalton.” He grabbed the bed frame and gripped it hard as Dalton rimmed him.

Dalton lifted his head and said, “You are too, baby. Fuck. It’s ridiculous.”

“Please fuck me,” MacGyver said softly.

Dalton flipped him onto his back and grinned down at him. “Say that again,” he said as he pinned him down.

MacGyver pouted and asked, “Are you making fun of me?”

“No, baby,” Dalton assured him. “I just like hearing you say it.”

“Please fuck me,” he said. “Gently.”

Dalton grabbed lubricant and a condom from his suitcase.

“You expected to get laid on this trip?” MacGyver asked with surprise.

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to believe in always being prepared?” Dalton asked as he undressed. He put the condom and lubricated his dick.

MacGyver eagerly wrapped his legs around Dalton.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Dalton asked.

MacGyver nodded.

Dalton started gently pushing into him.

“Fuck,” MacGyver said. He slowly let out a breath.

Dalton smiled at him affectionately and said, “It’s weird hearing you swear.”

MacGyver raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is that any weirder than the fact that we’re having sex right now?”

“They’re pretty much equal,” Dalton told him. “How’s it feel, babe?”

“It hurts a little,” he said. “Not too bad.”

“Good.” Dalton kissed him lovingly as he kept pushing into him.

MacGyver groaned. “Mmm. That feels good,” he said. He arched his back and let out a little moan.

“You’re so sexy,” Dalton said, kissing up and down his neck as he kept fucking him.

He reached in between them and started stroking MacGyver dick.

MacGyver groaned. “Fuck,” he said breathily. “That feels so good.”

Dalton pushed deep into him.

MacGyver moaned. “I love you,” he said. He quickly added, “Not in a weird way.”

“It’s okay. I love you too, sweetheart,” Dalton told him. He kept lightly stroking MacGyver’s cock as he fucked him deeply.

MacGyver moaned and dug his fingers into Dalton’s back as he came.

Dalton grinned and pushed into him a couple more times before he came inside him.

He threw out the condom, then returned to the bed. “Look at that, you made a mess all over my stomach,” he said, looking down at MacGyver’s come.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a pout.

Dalton gave his ass a little smack and then said, “I guess it’s alright. You should probably clean it up, though.”

MacGyver nodded and started happily licking his come off Dalton’s stomach.

Dalton groaned and said, “Jesus, you really are perfect.”

MacGyver lifted his head and grinned at him.

Dalton stretched out on the bed and then said, “Come here.”

MacGyver snuggled up to him and Dalton wrapped his arm tightly around him.

“Good night, little guy,” Dalton said. He kissed his forehead. MacGyver closed his eyes and rested his head on Dalton’s chest.


End file.
